<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever by 19dayskink, Elaine (LumCheng)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739698">Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink'>19dayskink</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/Elaine'>Elaine (LumCheng)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fever, Fever Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vietnam War, War AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/19dayskink/pseuds/19dayskink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/Elaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: Wartime AU with Zhan Zhengxi being delirious<br/>---<br/>We hope you like it, anon. That was surely an interesting idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainy season.<br/>There was an impenetrable haze above the forest which seemed to encapsulate the Mekong Delta from the rest of the world.<br/>Summer was dying on the wet marsh.</p>
<p>The weird elation which had accompanied all of them during the last days - was gone.<br/>Instead, an aggrieved mood took it's place now.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <i>Under his skin, he could feel the blood pulsating through his veins in hot anticipation. His brain distorted painfully, forced away the sanity.<br/>He was overstrained with all the impressions, overstrained with his own person, his body, which was feeling heavy and light, hot and cold.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There was a need he couldn't appease.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"He Tian, we're losing him!"</p>
<p>The Colonel turned around and frowned, finally throwing away his rain-soaked cigarette and shouldering his rifle.</p>
<p>"He'll make it", he replied simply and peered through the trees and bushes. He needed to find a way out of the jungle without getting noticed by the guerrillas. So far they'd only walked in circles, always close to the edge.</p>
<p>But Guan Shan seemed to have enough. He dropped Zhengxi's upper body onto the mossy ground, leaving Jian Yi - who had carried the limp legs - alone and made a few big steps towards He Tian.</p>
<p>"He needs a doctor! We're taking him to a hospital <b>now</b>!"</p>
<p>His face was angry and worried, his left hand clenched the older man's shoulder painfully.</p>
<p>"Rein yourself in, Sergeant", He Tian's authoritarian voice cut through the air like a knife.<br/>"I know that this is serious. But they'd simply shoot all of us, if we just walk in there. We're low on ammo. Go and help Jian Yi! I'll find a solution."</p>
<p>Jian Yi kneeled down by Zhengxi's side, checking his pulse and his eyes.<br/>He was biting his tongue - and could taste blood.</p>
<p>Moments later, the small group continued their hike.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <i>The world in front of him was colourful and ever changing, moving constantly.<br/>There was laughter, husky and humorless.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Everything was painfully intense.<br/>The hand on his cheek, so cold. Pressure on his neck; breathing was hard.<br/>The heat was torture.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He wanted to say something, but he could only breath out. No words were forming in his dry throat. The air was hot and humid, and the colors were exploding.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The red and the blue drop melted into an iridescent circle and he watched the whole process while the world around him burst into flames.</i>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Guan Shan was carrying Zhengxi to the small, unmade bed, Jian Yi always by his side until he was told by He Tian to find as much ice as possible.</p>
<p>Mother and daughter stood by the table, watching over the scene, keeping their mouths shut.<br/>He Tian turned to them.</p>
<p>"We're sorry for entering by force, but this is an emergency."</p>
<p>No one said a word and He Tian put the rifle down on the table, searching his vest for a cigarette, while peering out of the window.</p>
<p>"Okay", he mumbled, looking directly at the woman. "You have a husband?"</p>
<p>The woman nodded.</p>
<p>"When will he return?"</p>
<p>"In about four hours", she finally admitted, tightening the grip on her daughters shoulder.</p>
<p>"Okay, ma'am. We won't harm anybody, we just need to take care of our comrade. And we need your help. Young lady?", he looked down to the little girl and smiled. "Can you show Jian Yi where to get some ice cubes?"</p>
<p>The ashblond Captain was standing in the door frame, hands in his pockets, trying to smile, despite wanting to cry.<br/>The girl nodded and together they left the room.</p>
<p>"We also need penicillin and some towels. Do you have a bathtub? Great."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>He Tian and Guan Shan were preparing the bath. Jian Yi was with Zhengxi, slowly undressing him, chattering nonsense.</p>
<p>"...so I asked the lion to scare away the sharks, but do you think he'd listen to me? No. But Xiao Maomi did. Oh yes, he came to the rescue, just at the right time. He's here right now, you know? He watches over you and—"</p>
<p>Zhengxi frowned and his chapped lips parted, a soft moan escaping his mouth.<br/>Jian Yi held his breath, stopping his movements.</p>
<p>"Xixi?", he whispered, bending over the other man's face, watching his expression carefully.</p>
<p>"Hnn... hot..."</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Jian Yi finally tugged down pants and underwear together, removing them completely.<br/>For a moment he sat there, only staring at Zhengxi's naked body, watching how his chest moved up and down with each heavy, strained breath.<br/>He then slid his arms under the brunette's knees and shoulders and lifted him from the bed, carrying him to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Guan Shan helped him to slide the weak body into the tub filled with ice cubes and water.<br/>Zhengxi moaned and hissed, eyelids fluttering open. He kicked around in the tub, half-assed and without much strength, gripping Jian Yi's arm, starting to hyperventilate.</p>
<p>"Easy, Xixi."</p>
<p>Worried Guan Shan checked Zhengxi' pulse and shook his head.</p>
<p>"It's like he's running a marathon, he has to calm down."</p>
<p>He Tian rested his hands on the edge of the tub and lowered his head until he was at eye level with Zhengxi.</p>
<p>"C'mon, buddy... breath deep."</p>
<p>Jian Yi loosened Zhengxi' hands from his right arm and placed his own hand on the naked chest of the other one, who had started shivering.</p>
<p>"Inhale, exhale... slowly... can you hear us, Zhengxi?"</p>
<p>A weak moan was the only answer and Guan Shan took one of the towels, wetted it and wiped the heated, sweating face of his comrade.</p>
<p>"...hhsm... Jian Yi..."</p>
<p>The pilot kneeled down beside the tub, allowed Zhengxi to hold his free hand.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Xixi... c'mon. Inhale... one, two, three... exhale... one, two, three... inhale..."</p>
<p>Guan Shan got up and murmured to He Tian: "What if he passes out? We have to get outta here quickly."</p>
<p>He Tian cast Zhengxi and Jian Yi one last glance before he grabbed Guan Shan by his upper arm and dragged him out of the room. This was something he was also worried about.</p>
<p>"If only we had a chopper", he said. "There should be a fisher farm only a few miles from here. We were lucky to find the few shacks though, but it's only a matter of time before the enemy will catch up and find us."</p>
<p>"You think Jian Yi is still able to fly a chopper in this condition? Just look at him. He'll crash and we'll die in this fucking jungle", Guan Shan hissed.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Jian Yi stared on the evermoving lips, which slowly turned blue.<br/>Zhengxi was rambling, fantasizing, eyes unfocussed, staring into space.</p>
<p>"I know", Jian Yi answered and wiped some wet strands of hair from his best friend's forehead. He didn't know.<br/>Didn't know what Zhengxi was talking about, didn't know what to do, didn't know a damn thing.</p>
<p>"...don't like the colors...", Zhengxi mumbled, sinking back into the tub, an exhausted sigh on his lips. "Why can't you... switch off the light? ...don't wanna see it anymore..."</p>
<p>"Light's are already out, Xixi."</p>
<p>"Did you see it?", Zhengxi asked, suddenly sounding serious.</p>
<p>Jian Yi frowned. "No? See what?"</p>
<p>"The scar."</p>
<p>"I don't think so..."</p>
<p>What scar was he talking about? All of them had dozens of scars.<br/>The pilot stared onto the water's surface where the ice cubes were melting and getting smaller. He played with two of the cubes; one looked like a little duck.</p>
<p>"Jian Yi?"</p>
<p>"Hm?", he looked up.</p>
<p>"I'm freezing."</p>
<p>"I know. Please bear with it for a little longer."</p>
<p>He stared into the water again and it took a moment before he realized that the pretty red streaks fading in the water, were in fact drops of blood. Blood dripping from Zhengxi's nose.</p>
<p>
  <b>"He Tian!"</b>
</p>
<p>The Colonel and Guan Shan were there in an instant.<br/>Together they lifted Zhengxi out of the tub and carried him back to bed.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next few hours Jian Yi and Guan Shan took turns watching over Zhengxi and guarding the shack, while He Tian had left to organize a vehicle.</p>
<p>Jian Yi sat on the bed, changing Zhengxi's calf packings. He talked to him in a quiet, soothing voice before noticing that the brunette had fallen asleep at last. His breathing was calm and even.<br/>Relief spread over the pilot's face. Finally things were looking up.</p>
<p>
  <i>The room enclosed Jian Yi and Zhengxi, the shack enclosed the room, the forest enclosed the shack, the warm rain enclosed the forest — and washed away the flames.<br/>And for now he felt safe.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>